moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverfeather
Silverfeather (formerly Silver) is a sleek, slender, light silver-gray she-cat with delicate, black tabby markings, a finely shaped head, soft, thick, glossy fur, long claws, pale blue eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. Moonlit Generations Silverfeather is the Pine's healer due to her good knowledge of herbs, often known to quarrel with Adderfang. She is first seen gathering for Fallenpetal to give Adder his full name, Adderfang. Sparrowheart defends her when Adderfang thinks she's wasting her time with her knowledge. When the Visitors come to the Pine, Silverfeather greets Tigerfrost and is happy, asking him how he was doing and if he was okay in his territory. She is the one who suggests they stay forever in the Pine rather than visiting on every occasion and looks disappointed when Adderfang complains about the cave not being big enough for every Pine Cat to sleep in, and ends up arguing with him, and she storms off, annoyed. When Snakefang complains of a bellyache and Russetsky falls out of a tree, Silverfeather is notified and comes to their aid. She starts panicking badly when Adderfang accidentally gave her deathberries instead of yew, treating him harshly without considering his feelings, though she isn't normally like that. She is relieved when she barely manages to save Snakefang from death. It is noted that she refused to let Adderfang into her den though when he goes in to visit Snakefang, she is seen teasing him and welcoming him into the den instead of kicking him out, and isn't pleased when her apprentice and friend, Roseheart, appears to fail at her training. Silverfeather pleads Tigerfrost to stay with her in the Pine so she wouldn't get lonely, but however much Tigerfrost dislikes her he does admit he'd miss her very much. Lionclaw, having become friends with the healer after chatting, decides that he would stay with the Pine, and later so does the rest of the Visitors. Silverfeather is happy and is noted to squeal like a kit. Throughout the novel Silverfeather and Adderfang are teased at being mates, and Mousetail jokingly asks if they were due any kits soon, in which Silverfeather almost attacks him until Swift stops her. When Swift is taken into her den to treat her wounds, Silverfeather comments that she must get into a lot of fights and that some of her wounds are infected. Swift keeps insisting she can help herself but Silverfeather protests kindly. Adderfang comments that the two she-cats seem to get on and that Swift doesn't anger Silverfeather like he does. The two seem to get along but they do not become friends until later. She is later seen going hunting with Swift and Adderfang, purring with excitement as she never hunted before. She isn't very good at it and apologises all the time, Adderfang making jokes up about her to Swift. Silverfeather instantly becomes friends with loner and former kittypet Fawn, who was abandoned by her owners in the forest and joined the Pine. Silverfeather keeps insisting Swift to talk to her as she thinks the two would get along well. When Dappledberry comes to Silverfeather claiming to be expecting kits, Silverfeather seems delighted about her assumption and purrs they'd have the cutest kits ever, embarrassing Dappledberry. She later confirms that she does, happily, and goes off to tell Fallenpetal. Later she suspects something bad is going to happen from a hunch she gets, and believes it has something to do with Mud. At a Gathering, Silverfeather is seen sitting alone until Nightbreeze talks to her. She, Roseheart and Fawn are seen sharing prey together. Before Jaggedclaw is exiled, she is pinned against a boulder and threatened by the tabby, and is terrified. Trivia * Silverfeather never had an interest in a mate or kits. She is aromantic. Quotes "If Adderfang could stop being a doormouse, then maybe he could have seen you sooner. But cats like him, lazy and full of themselves, always love their sleep and disturbing them would be the same as the forest being on fire. Fallenpetal would be like a fox in a fit if she knew how lazy he was." - Silverfeather to Snakefang about Adderfang Category:Pine Cats Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Healers Category:Mentors Category:Russetsky’s Regret Characters Category:Moonlit Generations Characters Category:Star Residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cascaded, Sparrowfrost's Rise Characters Category:Sparrowfrost's Calling Characters Category:Swiftdapple's Neglect Characters